Happiness
by immer wenn es dunkel wird
Summary: I stopped relying on the internet as soon as I read 'Proceed when your kokoro goes doki doki' on Yahoo! Answers./ Or Wally and Dick have sex for the first time.


Happiness

| _Bring me down, your love is too high. _|

Note(s): Part three of my multi-fandom music meme; this takes place between seasons 1 & 2, Wally and Artemis broke up ('m sorry), lots of awkwardness.

Warning(s): Dick and Wally's first time having sex: deflowering, general awkwardness and cutesy stuff. Top!Dick, Bottom!Wally (because of _reasons_)

Song: _Happy _by Pharrel Williams (Despicable Me 2 soundtrack)

Pairing(s): Past- Artemis Crock x Wally West, present- Dick Grayson x Wally West

Summary: I stopped relying on the internet as soon as I read 'Proceed when your kokoro goes doki doki' on Yahoo! Answers.

_I hereby disclaim any rights_.

.

.

They weren't doing anything particularly important nor intensively romantic when Wally decided to blurt out that he wanted to have sex with Dick sometime soon, in the nearby future. In fact, they were just lounging on the couch, hands occupied with the Xbox controllers, feet propped on the coffee table and eyes fixed on the plasma screen. Wally happened to be wearing yellow bat-themed socks, drawn up 'til past his ankles which earned him a barrage of jokes and puns from his life-sized bat-brat.

"Cover my back, kay? I'm going in." Dick had ordered, brows furrowed in complete concentration and cheekbones illuminated by the bright light of the television.

He wiggled his big toes uncomfortably, followed the outline of the controller in his hands with his index fingers and allowed his gaze to flicker away from the virtual battlefield in HD to stare at his boyfriend for a split-second. Ever since they crossed the mark of four months of being an 'item' –Artemis' words, not his, _he swears_- the thought of sex had been lingering inside his brain; Wally would find himself appreciating Dick's flexibility during training sessions or on the field a lot more, he would let his attention slip during classes to imagine them taking it to the next metaphorical level and he had no qualms in jerking off to thoughts of his boyfriend in his tights.

It's just.. He had sex before, with the team's residential archer, who is very much a girl underneath the badass behavior and all that _sass_. Rob on the other hand, is an entirely different case, now the ginger isn't stupid, he knows how two men have sex and he also knows it's going to hurt like a _motherfucker_ if it isn't done properly. He would often wonder whether he would 'bottom'-_Wally _refuses to revert to baseball terms because gym class is anything but his favorite- because of his meta-healing or if Dick would prefer that position.

Dick groaned in frustration, nudging the speedster with the sharp of his shoulder and rolling his eyes. "Thanks, Kid Idiot. You got us both killed."

His statement snapped Wally out of his reverie. Causing the ginger to respond less than eloquently with a confused, "Huh?"

"Alright, what's up? And, no, I'm not buying that _you looked so pretty in the light _excuse, because it's cheap." He allowed a smirk to curl upon his lips, "And we're everything _but_."

In hindsight, Wally probably should've handled his assessment of the situation a bit more precariously. Because his response was as blunt as one of his pencils after a science exam, "I want to have sex. With you."

Somehow the humor was lost on them both even if the acrobat's pupils widened to an almost cartoon-like extent. Someone dropped their controller, -Dick-, making the plastic collide dully with the softness of the sofa's cushions. His face was flustered and Wally thought he saw those slender fingers twitching in loss.

"Uhm, yeah, that's cool.. Way to break it to me, though." He bumped against his boyfriend after a beat or two. He licked his bottom lip before resuming, "Doubt Alfred would appreciate us doing it on the couch though."

Wally blinked, slowly, once, _twice_, until the statement settled down and he grinned awkwardly, "I didn't mean now, I meant soon. Soon's okay, right? I mean, you're cool with us having sex at a certain fixed time in the future, right? Time's relative and all that jazz after all, and we're still young and we have time. And we even need to buy lube or does Bats have.. No, wait, not getting into **that **territory. Uhum, but yeah, sex is good. We don't have to discuss it now though.."

There were a pair of lips softly pressed against his right cheek followed shortly by the trademark cackle echoing in his eardrum. "You're a dork."

"But at least I'm _a hot dork_." He rebutted quickly, after having placed the controller onto the armrest of the couch.

Dick scoffed and continued in jest, "Keep dreaming, KF."

.

.

Homework is apparently a necessary evil for the Ministry of Education and even though Wally has zero political ambitions, he often finds himself thinking he'd do a much better job at picking the priorities for children than a bunch of stuffy bureaucrats do. Currently occupying himself by scribbling down his opinion about Hemingway, he fails to note the electric doors of his temporary bedroom sliding open and shut.

"My, aren't you a sight to behold?" Dick jokes, leaning casually against the wall opposite of the ginger's desk. He's in costume, although he's preoccupied by prying his domino mask from around his eyes.

The taunt draws a snicker from the ginger's mouth and he turns to regard his boyfriend, "I know, I know, it's a _curse _to be this blessed with good looks. Don't worry, lovebird, it's not contagious."

He pushes himself off the wall effortlessly and crosses the distance between them to stand behind his boyfriend, wraps his arms around his neck from behind him so they are crossed in front of the ginger's chest and buries his chin in a mop of red hair. "So, I've been _scheming_…"

"Am I going to like where this is going or…?" Wally trails off in genuine wonder, puts down his pen and leans backwards.

There's poignant pause until the Boy Wonder pipes up again, "I've bought lube online. And convinced Bruce to let you stay over when he goes to Macao next week. Alfred usually goes to an elderly couple in midtown every two Saturdays in the month.. Yes, our butler _**does **_have a social life, Walls, geez. So, y'know, we could try *it* then."

Nervousness colors certain sentences of his exclamation, puts a strain on a couple of key words and forces Robin's fingers to clench the material of Wally's shirt.

"That's great, Rob, really. Listen, I've been thinkin'.. I want to _bottom_, okay it's weird to say it aloud, I swear it sounds less absurd in my head, you should try thinking it. Repeat after me mentally, bottom.. No, let me finish, with my superspeedy healing I can take it better than you can and I already know what it feels the other way around so I can guide you through that process.." He takes a deep breath, "You're not feeling _pressured _or anything, right?"

Warm air envelops the coral shell of his ear when Dick exhales shakily, "No.. I want to try it, all the way, I mean. It's my first, 's all. But I'll do some additional research on anal sex because I don't want you to get hurt. At all. Healing or not. Sex is supposed to be fun, right?" His breathing calms down when the speedster places his palm flatly on the back of the acrobat's right hand.

"Hey, lovebird?" Wally starts, holding onto the other's hand tightly.

Dick hums in acknowledgement.

"What do you know 'bout Hemingway because I have to fill two pages about this dude and I'm stuck at half a page." Wally nearly chokes when the acrobat slams both of his hands down on his chest in retaliation for spoiling the vulnerable mood around them.

.

.

Tonight he's going to have sex with his boyfriend. Wally looks into the bathroom mirror, hanging above the washstand and scrutinizes his face. His gaze sweeps over the freckles glossed over his cheeks and nose, over the fuzziness of his cupper brows, the zit in the fold of his nose and over his mouth in the reflection. Proceeding he forces himself to smile widely, until his mauve gums are exposed and contrasted against his teeth. A sigh escapes his parted lips and his hand grabs for his toothbrush. Although the action of brushing his teeth is in itself futile because _naturally_ he's going to grab a bite during his sprint to Gotham, he does want a semblance of peppermint to rest on his apex.

His mother calls out from downstairs, "Wallace West, _what _are you doing up there?!" Her voice literally drips with exasperation.

"Goin' on a date with Rob tonight, mom." Although not entirely a lie, the ginger doesn't exactly prefer to discuss his sex-life with his parents. His father was the type who relied on basic education and free pornography sites to fill his son in on anything relating to intercourse.

Wally represses these memories, pats the right back pocket of his jeans confidentially –containing a pair of condoms- and starts scrubbing his canines.

"Oh.. Alright then! You're staying over, right?! Have fun, honey! And keep it safe!" He promptly spits out the watery toothpaste.

She probably didn't mean it _like that_.

.

.

It's weird but the sheer size of Dick's bedroom sometimes intimidates him: the king-sized bed with the satin sheets, the sturdy desk fabricated from some sort of protected Southern-American tree, the large mirror with a foiled frame and the wardrobe which seems to be a prop from the Narnia franchise. His thoughts are quickly interrupted by a hand, warm and steady and comforting, on his lower back, urging him to keep walking. His grin flexes, widens at the constant pressure.

"Getting' impatient, are we? Always knew you wanted a piece of _this_." His forefingers dip downwards, pointing at his pelvis.

Dick nips at his neck, cold with sweat from running and lets his hand slide over the curve of his boyfriend's ass. "Are we getting cocky?"

"Not yet." He quips back and angles his head so the acrobat can see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. There's an exasperated groan in response.

They settle down on the bed, the ginger flat down on his back, arms propped behind his head and legs slightly spread. Dick sits between them, looms over him like a predator and supports himself on his flat palms, one on each side. His lips glide tightly shut over the expanse of the speedster's throat, parting every once in a while to let the tip of his tongue dart out over the smooth skin. His fingers tug on the hem of Wally's shirt, pull it upwards to reveal his abdomen and hold onto the fabric just above the solar-plexus. So far there is nothing out of the ordinary, they've been through this stage countless times before.

Coarse cupper hairs form a trail from his navel to his pubic bone currently hidden underneath the dark denim jeans. Dick smirks and presses a chaste kiss just next to his bellybutton.

Wally in the mean time, sheds himself of his shirt and throws the clothing article somewhere to his right. His hands curve over the acrobat's shoulders, try to urge him upwards and get his mouth attached to his. He eventually relents and gently bumps against their foreheads together, the buttons of their noses barely brushing. They kiss; Wally carefully pulls Dick's bottom lip into the cavern of his mouth with his teeth, hands roaming over the acrobat's torso and eyes wide open to take in the sight of his boyfriend's features.

"Okay.. So, uh, take your pants off." Dick says after they break the kiss, after his apex moistens his abused bottom lip and after his hands start to shake.

Fingers sweetly swipe a few wayward locks away from the Boy Wonder's forehead, "Bossy lil' brat.." His brows furrow together, "You sure 'bout this, right?"

He takes a deep breath and counters with a sly smirk, "Do I ever proceed without being sure about something?"

"Does ninety-five percent count as sure? Because that's usually how we go through the motions, _Rob_." Wally replies quickly and drags the acrobat closer to him again, fisting the material of his shirt. "We'll stop whenever you want."

Dick rolls his eyes, "Aren't I supposed to reassure you?"

"_Dude_, enhanced healing and besides we don't do clichés. We break 'em. Now take off your shirt, pants and underwear and I'll blow you, okay?"

He snorts, "Always the charmer, Walls, always the charmer. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

There's something challenging in that grin, Dick thinks to himself. "I kiss you with this mouth and you _never _complain. Now off you go."

Crawling towards the edge of the mattress, he sits down, legs dangling off the bed, and pulls his shirt over his head. He unbuttons his jeans, pulls down the zipper and lifts up his behind to get rid of the rest of his garments. Wally mimics his movements and finds himself naked soon as well. They stare at each other for a moment, both of them unmoving, merely breathing. Dick is muscles and scars; arms with the promise of power, toned stomach and narrow waist. Wally is leaner, the body of a runner essentially, and he feels gangly in comparison. His attentive gaze falls on a cicatrix above Dick's left buttock; a stark and ghastly white. Somehow his fingers itch with the intention of explorative touch.

"Are we going to keep freaking each other out or are we going to do something?" He says but the usual snark is toned down, buried under a weight of nervousness.

Wally props himself up on his elbows, upper-half of his spine lifted from the mattress, and he regards his boyfriend, "_Babe_." His voice is hoarse, "Get over here."

The bed wobbles when the acrobat moves about, prowls until he's directly aside the ginger's head and seats himself on his knees. He tries to smirk, because they've seen each other countless of times naked before and there should be no awkwardness between them. Yet Dick can't swallow down the trepidation cluttering his throat. He wants to spread his knees but Wally sits upright and positions him until his back is against the headboard and he's flat on his ass.

"We've done this before, no need to be so shy, Dickie-bird, this is familiar territory and we both know my mouth is _real _familiar territory." He babbles, assures in quickly fired sentences as he drifts lower and lower.

There's nothing tentative about Wally's tongue, slicking the acrobat's shaft with long-drawn wet stripes. Dick moans when his boyfriend licks the head of his cock thoroughly. A few lewd noises escape his mouth when the ginger works on his testicles, massaging them with the flat of his tongue. He continues by sucking a mark on the sensitive skin of the other's inner thighs, scraping the sharp of his canines over the flesh occasionally to keep the acrobat distracted, fueling the sounds tumbling from the other's throat. Dick's fingers tug onto ginger strands, trying to get him to change course, back to his erection. Wally complies after pressing one single kiss underneath his scrotum.

He gobbles down his boyfriend's dick, shallowly sucking on the tip before gradually taking in more, capturing the cock between his warm palate and his wet tongue. Mindful of the gagging reflex, the Boy Wonder bucks into the heat, throws his head back and accidentally adds more force to his grip onto Wally's hair. His hands are swatted away in aggravation. Dick mewls when the speedster starts to suck in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and pursing his lips around his cock.

"Walls.. I'm 'bout.. _Walls, please…_" Dick patters helplessly, his back arching and his lips are parted and his toes curl pleasantly.

He doesn't acknowledge the pleas and keeps sucking until the acrobat comes in his mouth. His cheeks are flushed a lovely vermillion and they're both panting. Wally is still painstakingly hard and untouched.

"So.. You gonna pull out the ol' utility belt and lather me with lube, Boy Wonder?" He asks, a content grin on his face.

Dick manages a short laugh, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "I put it in the nightstand, KF, like average people."

"How plain.. I think that's _like_ the top answer in any internet poll." Wally responds, lying down with a pillow stuffed between his arm and right cheek. "Although, I gotta be honest here, I stopped relying on the internet as soon as I read 'Proceed when your kokoro goes doki doki' on Yahoo! Answers."

"You've been hanging around the wrong parts of the internet, KF." He counters, making his way towards the nightstand to open the drawer and grab the bottle of lube. It's mango-flavored and bought from a site with excellent credentials.

Back on the bed, Dick sits in between the speedster's legs, looking down and fumbling with the cap, unsure about how to proceed~ He's done his research and covered his tracks in utmost detail and precision; in between doing homework and patrolling the rooftops of Gotham, the Boy Wonder had been scrolling through educative sites, reading on how to perfect the preparation and he's bought the lube with a credit card from a disposable bank account in Afghanistan. Now, while the acrobat is staring down on his boyfriend's body, ginger pubes and strong thighs, he feels a surge of nervousness. This is huge, this is special and he's supposed to be ready for _this_.

Lube pours through his open fingers when he exerts too much pressure on the opened bottle, drips into a slick puddle on his satin sheets and the curse tumbles from his lips before he realizes it. Wally shakes his head lightly and moves so he can envelop Dick into his arms.

"Hey now, it's okay. Accidents happen, no use cryin' over spilled milk.. Lube.. Semantics later, point is, try to relax." His hands are warm on the acrobat's clammy shoulders, "It's not going to be good if we're not both calm, you're usually so level-headed, _Rob_."

"I just don't want to screw it up." His confession is soft, "What if you get hurt or I don't spread you wide enough and you don't like it.." His voice drops a few octaves, "What if I make you bleed? It's not uncommon you know, research shows that…"

Lips cut him off rather abruptly, moving against his own in tandem. There's a light _pop_ when they separate. Wally smiles and squeezes his shoulders sweetly, "We'll be fine."

"Master Richard?! Master Wallace?!"

They look at each other in shock when the sound of footsteps faintly echoes in the hallway. Dick dives towards his shirt and grapples at his pants, momentarily forgetting the bottle of lube emptying itself steadily on his pristine sheets. Wally grabs the bottle, shuts it and dumps it into the drawer; he quickly dresses himself, pulls his boxers over his waning erection and searches for his T-shirt.

When he's somewhat presentable, the ginger hisses, "I thought Al would be gone!"

"Ditto.. Listen, distract him while I clean this mess up.. Ask for food or somethin'.." Dick commands, boxers halfway his knees and his face obscured by the fabric of his shirt.

Wally halts momentarily at the door, "Uh, you want to continue this tonight?"

There's a pregnant pause, and then, "Yeah, I'd love to."

.

.

"You're so… tight."

"_Dude_, that sounds like a cheap porn line."

"Just stating a fact.. Uhm.. How does it.. y'know, feel?"

Wally groans, long and low, eyelids shifted shut and teeth clenched as Dick prods inside of him with a finger, knuckle-deep. "_Definitely _weird. But, kinda good?"

"Oh. Well, okay then. Did I use enough lube?" He questions, mouth just a few inches above the ginger's scrotum.

"I guess.. You can slip in another one now. I think."

Dick acquiesces, carefully pushes his middle finger inside his boyfriend's rectum and remembers how he's supposed to make a scissoring motion to stretch him further. It's so strange to move inside someone like this and his fingers feel slippery and he's certain a bead of sweat slides down his temple.

"Awh, okay, that.. That hurts.." Wally murmurs under his breath, grips the sheets with both of his hands and forces himself to relax.

Pressing deriving kisses down the trail of Wally's neck, the acrobat also uses his available hand to slide up and down the ginger's shaft. His thumb smears open the pearly precum budding on the tip in order to keep Wally preoccupied.

"Is that better?" He asks softly, before sucking a mark above his collarbone. The patch of skin blossoms a bright red, striking against the usual pallor.

Wally nods in bliss, ignoring how those intrusive digits spread him open and focusing solemnly on the pressure on his cock and the canines scraping along his collarbone.

.

.

"Pull out.. God, _Rob,_ please.."

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you.. Did I hurt you?"

"More lube. More prep. _Son of a.._"

.

.

His dick is wrapped in rubber and covered in lube, messy and sticky and he gives his cock a few experimental jerks before lining up against Wally's entrance. It's been neglected for some time, resting engorged against his abdomen. His boyfriend is shivering; he came two times during the prep and Dick is proud to say one of the orgasms was from his fingers inside of him alone.

"I'm going in.."

"Copy that." Wally jokes, tired and half-hard. His breathing is irregular and the soft pants fill the silent bedroom.

He pushes his cock past the slick ring of muscles, deeper until he's halfway in and flatly palms the ginger's hipbones. "How is.. How is this?"

"Fine." There's a trace of pain but the look of determination on the speedster's face urges the Boy Wonder to continue. He starts to thrust, shallow, careful. Wally grunts, grits his teeth and closes his eyes.

It's an awkward angle and after a few more thrusts, the speedster proposes they'd change position. Wally gets on his hands and knees, stretches until his back is a smooth arch and his ass is better accessible. Lube lathers his thighs and scrotum and it feels so _strange_.

They try again, it gets better. Dick manages to push in deeper and Wally can grab onto the sheets whenever the obtrusion gets too painful. Dick's thrusts get wilder, more forceful and the ginger keens, nails digging into the satin and nerves on fire.

"Easy.. Easy there.. _Fuuuck_.. Do something to.." He stutters out, feeling the pain soaring from his backside all along his spine.

Dick complies, slender fingers wrap themselves around Wally's cock and wet lips push into his nape. He starts to stroke, trying to move in sync with his thrusts but it's off-key. The sound of skin on skin slapping fills the speedster's ears, steadily and surely. He inhales deeply, sucks all the oxygen into his lungs.

"Oh.. Ohohohoh, _Walls_… I'm.." His sentences are chopped up, the telltale sign of his climax nearing. His pupils are wide-blown, stark black against his blue irises and Wally wishes he could _see_.

Instead he's facing the headboard and isn't that just a drag?

.

.

"So, uhm, how did I do?" Dick asks, curled up against his boyfriend's chest amidst cum-covered sheets.

Wally feels sore, completely exhausted even but also accomplished, happy. He thinks they're both glowing now, white white flesh in a dark room. "Next time, try to aim for my prostate.. But you did fine, we did fine." His cheek bumps against the crown of Dick's head.

"Good.. Oh, God, You're not bleeding, are you?"

"That's just a puddle of not-so-strategically placed lube, _Rob_."

"At least that's easier to get out of the sheets."

.

.

It's better the second time around. There's an improvement of technique and preparation, it's more enjoyable and less awkward, less forced, more natural. This time it leaves them both boneless, breathless. It's still not perfect, but they're getting there.

.

.

_Bring me down (Can't nothing)_

_Bring me down,_

_I said, let me tell you now._

.

.

Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
